chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
May 27th (Kiriha)
ずっと、見ていた。 I've always been watching. この部屋の中から、ずっとお前を見ていた。 From this room, I've been watching you. それは誰も知らない、密やかな愉しみ。 長きにわたって繰り返された、二人だけのルール。 【？？】「・今回は、ずいぶん早かったのだな」 ???: This time, it was a quite fast. お前は、予想以上 に早くこの島にたどり着いた。 You arrived at this island a lot faster than anyone would have expected. 遊びの時間は、もうすぐ終わるのだ。 The time for playing around is almost over. ・。 ... 【？？】「・いや、まだだ」 ???: No, not yet. まだ、遊び足りない。 I haven't played around enough yet. この遊びを終わらせるには、まだ時間が早すぎる。 If I let this playing around end now, it will be too soon. ・。 ... そうだ。 That's right. 遊び仲間をもう一人増やそう。 There's one more playmate that hasn't entered the game yet. 二人よりも三人の方が楽しいはず。 Three people is better than two, after all. お前もそう思うだろう？・。 Don't you think? 新しい遊び仲間は、あの男。 Our new playmate will be... that boy. お前を探しに丘までやって来た、あの男だ。 The one that managed to find you on that hill. あいつを使えば、まだまだ愉しみは続くだろう。 If I use him, then our games can continue even longer. 残された時間は千万無量。 Our game can go on forever. 少しぐらいの遠回りも悪くはない。 I suppose a little more waiting isn't the end of the world. ・。 ... ・だが、ゆめゆめ忘れるな。 But, you must never forget. お前に課せられた任を。 You've been given a responsibility. 探せ。 You must search. 追え。 You must chase. たどり着け。 You must try with all your might to find... 主のもとに── Where our Master is... 【桐葉】「・答えは、√（２＋Ｘ)＝Ｘ」 Kiriha: The answer is √（２＋Ｘ)＝Ｘ 四時間目は数学。 Fourth period is math. 相変わらず、紅瀬さんは絶好調だった。 As usual, Kuze-san is right on the money. どんな問題でも、即座に解答。 No matter the question, she instantly knows the answer. しかも全問正解。 And she is never wrong. クラスメイトたちが、そこはかとない尊敬のまなざしを向ける。 All of our classmates have a sort of grudging respect for her. もちろん、俺もその中の一人だ。 Naturally, I do to. 【数学教師】「あー、コホン」 Math Teacher: Ah... *clears throat* 【数学教師】「じゃあ次の問題はー・」 Math Teacher: Then, the next problem... ・紅瀬さんのサボリポイントである、あの丘。 Kuze-san is staring out at that hill once again. 俺はまだ、あの場所のことを誰にも話していない。 I still haven't told anyone about it yet. 副会長にも、風紀委員にも、シスター天池にも。 Not the vice president, nor the Student Morals Committee, nor Sister Amaike. ・。 ... さて、どうするべきか。 What the heck am I going to do? いまだに答えが出ないでいる。 No answers come to me. 【数学教師】「支倉、次の問題解いてみろ」 Math Teacher: Hasekura, do the next problem. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: Yes. ・。 ... いまだに答えが出ないでいる。 No answers come to me for this either. 例えばマンガでは、よくこういう時。 Man, this situation happens in romance manga all the time. 後ろの席の女の子が、小声で答えを教えてくれたりするんだよな。 Now the beautiful girl sitting behind me is supposed to gently whisper the answer into my ear. 【桐葉】「・」 Kiriha: ... 【桐葉】「・・」 Kiriha: ... 幻想でした。 God damn it. 四時間目までは、確かに教室にいた紅瀬さん。 After fourth period, Kuze-san is no longer here in the bustling classroom. しかし、午後はまったく姿を現さなくなってしまった。 Well, it's pretty rare for her to have even made it that far into the afternoon. 【孝平】「・またいない」 Kouhei: Oh well. 【陽菜】「え？」 Haruna: Hrm? 【孝平】「いや、紅瀬さんが」 Kouhei: It's just, Kuze-san... 【陽菜】「ん？　そう？」 Haruna: Mm? Is that...? 陽菜はひょいと紅瀬さんの席を見る。 Haruna looks over at Kuze-san's empty seat. 【陽菜】「みたいだね」 Haruna: So... 【陽菜】「気になる？」 Haruna: Is it bothering you? 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei: Eh? 【陽菜】「紅瀬さんのこと」 Haruna: All that stuff about Kuze-san. 【孝平】「・」 Kouhei: ... 【孝平】「そりゃまあ、いろいろとな」 Kouhei: Well, there's various factors in play there... 【孝平】「一応、俺の肩書きは遅刻撲滅キャンペーン名誉会長らしいし」 Kouhei: For one thing, I'm apparently the honorary president of the Lateness Extermination Campaign. 【陽菜】「ずいぶん出世したねえ、孝平くん」 Haruna: What an important sounding title, Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「羨ましいなら、代わってやってもいいぞ」 Kouhei: If you're that jealous, feel free to take my spot. 【陽菜】「ふふふ」 Haruna: Ehehe... 陽菜は俺の提案を天使のような笑顔で受け流した。 Haruna sidesteps my proposal with the smile of an angel. 【クラスメイトＢ】「やばっ。もうすぐ授業始まるじゃん」 Classmate B: Oh crap, classes are about to start! 【クラスメイトＢ】「ねぇねぇ、トイレ行こうよ」 Classmate B: Hey, let's go to the bathroom. 【クラスメイトＣ】「行く行く！　ちょっと待ってぇ～v Classmate C: I'll come too, wait for me! 【クラスメイトＥ】「あたしも行く～v Classmate E: I'll come too! ・。 ... 紅瀬さんは今頃、あの場所にいるのだろうか。 I bet Kuze-san is off to her hill by now. たった一人で。 All alone. 【陽菜】「紅瀬さんって、不思議な人だよね」 Haruna: Kuze-san, she's a mysterious person, isn't she? ぽつりと、陽菜は言う。 Haruna says. 不思議と言えば不思議。 Well, it certainly is true. 異質と言えば異質。 She's different from anyone else I've met. 俺の豊富な転校人生の中でも、かなり希有なタイプ。 In my abundance of school transferring, I've never met anyone even close. 【陽菜】「きっと、学院生活とは別のところにあるんだろうね」 Haruna: I'm sure there are various kinds of school life that one wants to have. 【陽菜】「紅瀬さんの、大切なモノ」 Haruna: Kuze-san's... precious thing. 陽菜は言葉を選ぶように言った。 She chose her words carefully. 【孝平】「大切なモノ？」 Kouhei: Precious thing? 【陽菜】「あ、今のは、なんとなくそう思っただけ」 Haruna: Ah, it's just something I was thinking... 【陽菜】「私たちが見ているところより、もっと遠いところを見てるのかなーって」 Haruna: That maybe she's not looking out the window, but rather someplace much farther away... 【陽菜】「なんとなく、そう思ったの」 Haruna: That's just... what I was thinking. 俺たちが見ているところよりも、もっと遠いところ。 Someplace much farther away... 俺はふと、思い出した。 I remember feeling that as well. あの丘で見た、夕焼けに染まる彼女。 The sight of her bathed in the reds and golds of the setting sun. 穏やかで、どことなく寂しげだったあの表情を。 Her calm, vaguely lonely facial expression. その日の放課後、俺は例の丘に出向いていた。 That same day, after school, I go to her hill. 口実なら、ある。 This time I have an excuse. いつか紅瀬さんに借りていた本を返すためだ。 I need to return that book that she loaned me. 空が、茜色から群青へとグラデーションに変化している。 The sky slowly gradiates from a lighter blue to a burning red. 風が静かに緑を揺らす。 A light, peaceful breeze is blowing the vegitation delicately. 【孝平】「やっぱりここだ」 Kouhei: There is is. 案の定、紅瀬さんはそこにいた。 Just as I thought, Kuze-san is here. 【桐葉】「・」 Kiriha: ... 無表情のまま、俺を見る。 She stares at me expressionlessly. もう少し派手なリアクションがあると、俺としてもやりやすいのだが Then again, if she had a more lively reaction, it would be out of place on her. 【孝平】「あのさ」 Kouhei: Say... 【孝平】「どうして授業をサボるんだ？」 Kouhei: Why do you ditch class? 【桐葉】「なんとなく、かしら」 Kiriha: Just because, I guess. なんとなく、って。 Just because? 【孝平】「俺が風紀委員を連れて来るとか思わなかったのか？」 Kouhei: You do know I've been appointed by the Public Morals Committee to stop you, right? 【桐葉】「さあ」 Kiriha: Oh. まるで興味がなさそうに、紅瀬さんは言う。 She sounds as though she couldn't possibly manage to care less. ・。 ... あれ？ It bothers me... なんで俺、フツーに風紀指導みたいなことしてるんだろう。 Why did they give this job to me anyway. 他人の事情には首を突っ込まないのが基本だったのに。 It doesn't seem like the kind of task to leave to a non member. 【孝平】「でも、この場所のこと、誰にも知られたくないんだろ？」 KouheI: But, you don't want anyone to know about this place, right? 【桐葉】「だったらどうなの？」 Kiriha: What about it? 紅瀬さんはじろりとこちらを睨む。 Kuze-san scowls at me. 【桐葉】「貴方がどうしようと、私には関係ないわ」 Kiriha: Whatever you report to whoever, it has nothing to do with me. 【桐葉】「それに、今は放課後よ。とやかく言われる筋合いはないでしょう」 Kiriha: Besides, school is over. I'm not doing anything wrong right now, correct? 【孝平】「・」 Kouhei: ... そこまで言われたら、俺としても返す言葉がない。 I have nothing to say in retort. ・。 ... いやでも、そんな言い方しなくてもよくないか？ Whether I like it or not, what she's saying is true. 別に、愛想よくしてくれとは言わない。 I suppose I shouldn't really expect her to sugarcoat her annoyance with me. 歓迎してほしかったわけじゃない。 I wasn't expecting a warm welcome when I come here to threaten her. ただ、俺は。 But, honestly... I just... ・ごくフツーに、会話したかっただけだ。 Want the two of us to have a normal conversation. でも紅瀬さんは、それを望んでいない。 I don't think she would agree. 【孝平】「・」 Kouhei: ... 俺は去り際に、そっと紅瀬さんの横顔を盗み見た。 I watch her face from the side, taking in her profile. 遠くを眺める、静かな瞳。 She's peacefully looking into the distance, as though concentrating on a point far away. きっと俺が見ている景色とは、まったく違うものを見ているのだろう。 I suppose she really is looking at something farther away than the scenery I can see before her. ・。 ... あ。 Ah... that's right. 本、返しそびれた。 I need to return the book. 彼の後ろ姿が、だんだん遠のいていく。 I watch his figure slowly depart over the hilll. 私はその背中が森の小径に消えるのを、最後まで見届けていた。 I wait until he's departed completely into the forest path, watching to make sure. 【桐葉】「・」 Kiriha: ... 彼はどうする気だろう。 Why does he do this? 生徒会の人間なら、風紀委員や教師たちに報告するのが道理だ。 If he really is a student council member, he probably should report me to the Public Morals Committee or a teacher. 私は、それを止めることはできない。 There's nothing I can do to stop him. 彼には彼のルールがあるのだろうから。 It's a rule, after all. ・。 ... この場所が、もし人目につくようになったら。 This place would become public knowledge. 誰にも見つからない場所がなくなるのは、困る。 There's nowhere else on the campus that no one else knows about it, so if I lose this one, it will be quite annoying. この場所が、もしなくなったら・。 If this place goes away. 【桐葉】「・教えて」 Kiriha: Tell me... 時々わからなくなる。 Sometimes, I don't know. 私は、どうしたらいい。 Where it is I should go. ・。 ... どこにたどり着けばいいの。 Where it is I must try to find with all my might. Category:ChuuTranslations